


The Numb Void of Decaying

by Zuka_Suchi



Series: Dream SMP AU for the Soul [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Am I tagging right?, Character Death, Clay | Dream is a Bad Friend, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, I Don't Even Know, LATER, Makeup, Maybe - Freeform, Minor 'God' talk, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sick Character, Sickfic, Songfic, These aus are just a distraction from cannon, but so are George and Sapnap, everything talked about here is rp, sometime after the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuka_Suchi/pseuds/Zuka_Suchi
Summary: “The sickness has a cause, the division of the SMP, all of your wars are hurting your land. Though it was most likely unknown to you and the rest of your people, but your admins are always connected to the SMP, they know all feelings on the SMP and it’s their job to keep it together. If they fail at that, and the SMP becomes weak. The admin’s life is sacrifice to stabilize it.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s), maybe
Series: Dream SMP AU for the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045762
Comments: 29
Kudos: 384





	1. Desperate Denial + Ghostbur!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinxku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/gifts).



> I know absolutely nothing about Crazy craft so imma try to leave it out as much as possible also this was inspired by Pinxku and I wanted to gift it to them, I did change a few things for my liking but ye! also this may be a bit off cause though I am doing research but I still feel like its right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream faints 
> 
> Eret finds him
> 
> Ghostbur!
> 
> Techno and Philza appear
> 
> and More
> 
> also very edited chapter SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel better about this now :)

Chapter 1

**_The Numb Void of Decaying, otherwise known as The Admin’s Curse. The curse first appeared in the middle of the Crazy Craft War, the Admin collapsing randomly. When seeking out for help in other SMPs, they only found it was a repeating occurrence for other admins as well. Wars had come to a truce seeing as everyone agreed to take care of their friend, no matter what sides of war they were one. Many stayed by the sides of the admins trying desperately to heal them to avoid the wars and saying goodbye._ **

**_Others looked for a cure from the sickening curse but finding nothing left the humans to turn to The Necromi for the cure of their admin’s. The Necromi had to inform the travelers that there wasn’t anything they could do. A traveler yelled out in rage, they only came this far for the love of their life just to be told it was incurable. The Necromi only gave them pity. Another traveler spoke up, asking if they could at least know what’ll happen to the admin’s. The Necromi agreed to explain the sickness to the travelers._ **

**_“The Admin will begin to black out often this will soon lead to fainting, soon they will no longer be able to move on their own body being too weak. Veins, Fingertips and even hair will begin to fade into a deep ender purple. At this point the admin can no longer feel, all feelings slowly disappear and they become numb. When finally passing away, they die permanently while their soul becomes apart of the void”_ **

**_Most of the travelers were in tears and heartbroken, it was such a slow and painless death but so heart wrenching. The Necromi only continued._ **

**_“The sickness has a cause, the division of the SMP, all of your wars are hurting your land. Though it was most likely unknown to you and the rest of your people, but your admins are always connected to the SMP, they know all feelings on the SMP and it’s their job to keep it together. If they fail at that, and the SMP becomes weak. The admin’s life is sacrificed to stabilize it.”_ **

Dream remembered the tale he was taught by The  **_Necromi_ ** when he was in their care, I mean he still is but he is old enough to take care of himself but they are always watching him. Dream hadn’t minded it that much until last week when he had been held back by Spirit, his former horse. While taking down the walls he felt all emotional connections he had to anything and anyone being cut off. After the slight pain he felt, Dream felt nothing other than rage, he no longer cared for his dead horse, memories of his oldest friends had turned sour, and Fundy, he always loved the hybrid but now he felt absolutely nothing for the fox. Thinking about it now, he might’ve not even loved the fox, he didn’t know his emotions were always controlled so he wouldn’t know, but he did know he always felt a bit pressured by his fiance seeing as he was always trying to impress the blonde. The wedding was almost a week ago at this point, it was commonly said they Fundy deserved better, Dream couldn’t agree more. He hadn’t explained much about what happened back on the trail day to anyone, no one knew he felt nearly empty.

Dream had been wandering aimlessly. He could visit Tommy again but decided against it, he found himself at Eret’s castle, he remembered his fight with George and Sapnap, he wanted to be upset about it, but he felt nothing but sick pity.

Eret had noticed the blonde and decided to go speak to him seeing as no one had seen him since the wedding failure. Making their way to the first floor, they expected the blonde to have been a bit further but when making their way outside they found the blonde sitting now staring off into nowhere. Eret assumed it was just his ADHD, Eret slowly made their way to the masked man.

Dream was aware of the burnette making their way to him, he wanted to run off before he could, but he found himself unable to. Eret finally made their way to the blonde, deciding to sit next to him trying to comfort the silence. Dream felt his body become more and more weak as pain filled his veins. Dream slightly panicked he never let anyone see him as weak and vulnerable, Dreams mind made obvious protest as his body began to shut down from exhaustion but as his vision soon became black the protests in his mind became blank and he fell.

Eret has been seeking to get the masked man attention seeing as he wasn’t responding to their questions and he was obviously shaking, Eret had become worried of the blonde who had been shaking, no longer paying attention to him but lost in their thoughts asking themself questions they should ask younger without spiking his anxiety. It wasn’t until they felt more weight on their shoulders, looking down at their shoulders they saw Dream sleeping. 

Eret wasn’t worried at first seeing as Dream had fallen asleep on almost everyone on the server, but Eret noticed he was undeniably limp. That was a concern seeing as Dream would always try and avoid situations like this as they made him feel weak. Eret decided to check the slightly shorter male pulse, among checking it they felt it was concerningly slow and now just noticing his breath was wheezy, his skin was paler than it had been before and was that…? Eret decided they had enough examinations of the blonde and decided to pick him up and bring him in the castle. As he made his way up the stairs Eret realized they would have to call someone over, they weren’t the best at taking care of ill people. Eret and many others were better with dealing with physical wounds and such. 

Eret thought of calling Bad over, but they remembered he and Ant had been acting off for the past week or so, he’s out of the picture. They could call Fundy, but he wasn’t sure if the groom would like to see his runaway bride sick and unconscious, so no Fundy. Oh! Why not Techno, it was shocking to most of the server seeing the two act as close as they did when Dream had been exhausted from fixing the server crash.

Tecno explained after the duel they had, they no longer wanted to be enemies but friends and ended up becoming best friends. Techo also mentioned how he quickly grew accustomed to Dream’s lack of self care and was aware of how to take care of him. Eret needed to find a quick way to bring Techno to them, without leaving the blondes' side. Suddenly a ghostly figure was seen in the corner of their eye, looking out the window they saw WIlbur picking corn flowers, probably to make more blue they thought.

“Ghostbur!” The brunette called out to the ghost. The ghost's short attention was caught, floating his way to the king.

“Hey Eret, what up pal?” Ghostbur asked them his hands were full of Cornflowers; there were even some under his bennie. Though he did have a messenger bag gifted to him by Purpled he insisted on hold on to them. 

“Look, Dream is sick, and I’m not sure what’s wrong. Can you find Techno?” they asked quickly the floating male as he thought.

“Only if Phil can come along!” he beamed at the brunette 

“Yeah sure whatever, just please hurry.” The king begged

“Aye Aye Captain!” Ghostbur spoke and quickly made his way off to find Techno and Phil.

Ghostbur floated his way to Techno, he had a compass for all of his family so it was easy to find him. The Ghost found himself taking multiple detores, Only for more tasks can pile up.

“Ok so find more Roses for Tubbo, a pet for Tommy, and something red and green for Sapnap.” he spoke aloud ‘But there is something else...’ Ghostbur stopped to think about the other task he was given. 

“Yo Ghosty, whatcha doing.” a gruff voice asked. The floating male looked behind him to see his brother. 

The ghost smiled brightly, giving his brother a ‘hug’ when letting go quickly though both Techno and Wilbur wanted it to last longer even if it wasn’t real.

“So, whatcha up to?” Techno asked almost immediately, regretting it as the ghost to a deep ‘breath’ before ranting.

“So after visiting Tommy in Logstedshire I realized I had ran out of blue and I was on my way to get more, and before you ask I’m not telling you where it comes from but I was collecting the blue and I was out side of Erets castel and did you see how many colors are on that place very beautiful and aesthetically pleasing, but then Eret asked me to come over to them, so I did and they said they needed you something about Dream being sick. So then I was following the compass I made for you but I found myself at L’Manberg and then Tubbo asked for roses because it went with the theme and he didn’t have time to get them himself. Tommy then messaged me saying he wanted a pet so I went to the Nether tho I’m not if that actually did anything but I ran into Sapnap and he said he wanted to prank George so he asked if I can find something green-” The brunette just kept going on and on and on, constantly jumping back at other stories and adding more detail to that and whatnot. 

Soon enough he jumped back to his conversation with Eret.

“-And then I said ‘Well if I have to get Techno then Philza will have to come along’ but thinking about it now I haven’t seen Philza this entire time.” The ghost wondered before going back to rambling, Techno finally caught up to his twin and cut him off.

“Wait, Wil, what?”

“Oh yeah! Dream is sick and Eret apparently doesn’t know how to deal with illnesses.” Ghostbur said “Oh and Phil has to come!” he added quickly.

Techno wanted to get mad at his twin but he knew that it was just part of his ghost tendencies. Taking a deep breath in and a long one out, he thought about what he was going to say before speaking.

“Ok, Wil I’m going to need you to find Phil and meet us back at Eret’s castle.” he spoke in a stern voice so the ghost knew it was first priority. The ghost nodded his head vigorously before flying off.

Techno looking in the sky, it was only about noon, he could make it in time before nightfall.

Hopefully... 

  
  


“Hopefully” Was Erets only thought as the sun began to set. 

Dream only began to pale more, Eret may not have known how to care for an ill person but they did have great attention to detail and by the looks of Dream had been this way for a few weeks at the least. It made sense that Dream never took care of himself, but not a lot of people on the server actually took care of themselve, but Dream like never did. 

The most he ever does is take a shower and wash his clothes but mental health was just never a thing to him. While lost in thought Techno rushed himself upstairs, after breaking a few doors he finally found a room.

“Where is he?” Techno yelled at the other in the room that was once quiet

“No, how many fucking doors did you break” Eret asked quite pissed

“That later now Drea-” Techno tried to brush off the comment 

“Fine but you’re paying” Eret spoke trying not to get to upset

“Aren’t you a king?” Techno asked genuinely concerned about paying bills, he did that in real life already and it was a pain

“AREN’T YOU?!” Eret shot back getting fired up

“NoO-” Techno Techno yelled back wanting to not have to pay up anything

“If the both of you can’t shut up” Philza cut the argument short

The two kings went silent, staring at the now obviously more mature of the two of them. Glaring at them shut them up quickly and made them look away in slight fear. Philza rushed over to the pale male on the bed, quickly taking a quick look over his injuries and physical features before moving to his inventory to achieve a book. The other males just watched as the man worked. 

Sitting on the bed making it creak a bit. He flipped through the pages quickly before stopping on a page. Techno tried to look over his only for Phil to lift up a wing to push him away and continued to read.

“Oh God” the words came just soft and quiet but Techno heard it

“What? What Phil?!” Techno asked slightly distressed, he was worried for the tall male. Eret seemed to perk up as well hearing Techno distress.

Phil looked at Dream then back at the Kings.

“Phil!” Techno shouted out of frustration and worry 

“Techno...Dream...” he started only to trail off

“Dream...?” the two males repeated as a way to convince him to continue.

“GHOSTBUR!” The ghost had come out of nowhere and shouted his name. All the conscious males screamed at the ghost whose head was sticking out of the wall now. Oh it was going to be a long night...


	2. Sorry but Hiatus

Basically, since Dream SMP season 2 is over so I’m going to have to change a lot to fit the plot, because one it’ll bug me if i don’t and two i feel like the rewrite will be a lot better.

I also want to work on the actual story plot and not just jump right in it

So

Thank you for reading, even if it wasn’t much, and Look out for the new plot, i may make a new story...


	3. Rewrite is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished the rewrite its not perfect but I needed to satisfy myself

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180805

THERE IT IS, THIS TOOK TOO LONG BUT I BELIEVE ITS BETTER I HAVE A DIFFERENT PLOT BUT SAME INTENTIONS

I do believe that I will edit and change it in the near furter if I don't feel like I got the basics of the first chapter completely but have that for now and I hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment :(   
> didn't proof read lol


End file.
